


Dangerous Woman

by The_Winter_Sxldier



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Sxldier/pseuds/The_Winter_Sxldier
Summary: What if Danny Williams had a twin sister?What if said twin sister joined the Navy when he went to the police academy?What if she met a certain McGarrett while doing her basic training? And what if she became the only woman on McGarrett's SEAL team or the only woman on any SEAL team?And let's not forget to mention that she is also his long time girlfriend of six years.Well all that mentioned above is true and that is me Lieutenant Delila Williams. The Older by 45 minuets twin sister of Detective Daniel Williams and as mentioned before the long time girlfriend of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett.This is my story of how I came to work with my boyfriend and my twin brother Daniel on a task force put together by the governor of Hawaii. Lead by none other than Steve McGarrett.





	1. 1

** Third Person **

Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Williams sits across from Hesse and two MP's. Anton just stares at him with a strange expression "You know what's funny? You don't look Hawaiian."

That catches McGarrett off guard that thought running through his mind 'how does Anton know he's Hawaiian?' He leans in, dark, quiet "You're gonna tell us everything." Anton just stares at him "You were born there, weren't ya?"

Lieutenant Williams narrows her eyes at the criminal in front of them not liking the way he knows things about McGarrett that he shouldn't know. McGarrett isn't playing into his hands though "every terrorist cell you and Victor helped arm, every supplier you've worked with all your trafficking associates everyone you've ever sold weapons too"

But Anton just smirks "chasing my brother and I around the world for five years, like a little doggy looking for a bone, you don't think we'd do our homework on you?"

McGarrett's cell phone rings he pulls it out and checks the caller ID and it says "Dad" Anton looks at him "You should get that... you don't talk to your father nearly enough."

Fear grips McGarrett's heart. 'What the hell is this?' Anton smirks and finally, he does. "Dad...." His father answers on the other end "Hey Champ..." McGarrett is thrown by his fathers answer because not once has his father ever called him Champ "You all right?"

In the McGarrett home, we see a bloody and beaten John McGarrett with the phone pressed to his ear – along with the BARREL of a Czech-made CZ-TT .45 PISTOL.

John is talking to his son confused at what is happening "who're these people, Steve?" before he can say anything else the phone is pulled away by Victor Hesse, Anton's even deadlier brother.

"Now I know where you get it from -- you've got a tough old man here, Steve we both have something to lose here so listen to me very carefully I'm offering you a trade. Your father for my brother, All things considered, I'd say it's more than generous, wouldn't you?" McGarrett freezes and at the sight of fear on McGarrett's face, Williams narrows her eyes even more at Anton who is just sitting there watching the exchange with a smirk on his face she bites her tongue to keep herself from making the situation worse.

McGarrett grabs a pad from his cargo pocket and scribbles a note on it **"CONTACT THE TOC, SEND** **HONOLULU** **PD TO MY FATHER'S HOUSE ASAP"** he tears it off and hand it to Williams who hands it to one of the MPs.

"you're smart enough to know that's never gonna happen" "I appreciate the compliment, are you smart enough?" "come on Victor you know how this works, we don't negotiate with terrorist" "make an exception" "I'm not gonna negotiate like this"

"oh are we negotiating now?" "you kill him you get nothing"

"Give me the phone, please I can get him to help you, he'll listen to me he's my son" John calls out to Hesse who holds the phone to John's ear "Listen to me Champ" "Dad I am going to get you out of there alright? Don't you worry about it" "I'm sorry that I lied to you"

Steve looks confused "what? Lied to me about what? Dad, what are you talking about?" "I love you, son, I didn't say it enough, whatever these people want, Steve don't give it to them. Don't you give it to them" "dad? Dad?" Hesse takes the phone back and yells "No more games! I'm taking my brother now" "I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you"

Anton smirks at them "Hey. Boom"

Then the vehicle in front of them explodes "this is transport we are under attack taking a rocket and small arms fire from hostile air"

There is a hail of bullets and explosions as McGarrett comes out shooting pulls Anton behind him with Williams pull up the rear also shooting at the hostiles trying to rescue Anton from them.

While everyone is distracted by the firefight Anton makes a run to get a gun he raises it at Steve who has no choice but to shoot him when he won't put the gun down.

Steve checks for a pulse and finds none "NO, NO.NO" then his phone rings again and it's Hesse "What happened?" "Victor... listen"

"put Anton on the phone" Hesse demands Steve doesn't answer "My brother's dead, isn't he?" Steve tries to reason with him "Victor listen" "isn't he?" Steve once again doesn't answer there is a pause before Hesse answers "then so is your father"

There is a pause as Steve hears Hesse shoot and kill his father "NOO!!!!"

After a moment he looks around at the chaos noticing the absence of Lieutenant Williams he calls out "Lila? You good?" there is a pause and a groan "Yeah I'm good took one in the vest, knocked the wind out of me, that is going to leave a nasty bruise but I'm good," she says walking up to Steve.

She notices the look on Steve's face "he got your dad, didn't he?" Steve nods "yeah" she lays a comforting hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Steve"

** Delila **

Steve and I are on a plane about to land in Hawaii for his father's funeral... I am here to be his moral support because that is what a good girlfriend is supposed to do. One of the men on the plane looks at Steve "how long since you been home?"

Steve nods "it's been a while" as we land the piolet looks at Steve "Sir, Ma'am I've got a call coming in for you from the Governor of Hawaii" Steve and I look at each other not knowing what this is about.

We are now waiting to see what the Governor wants with us and a few minutes later she comes up behind us "Commander, Lieutenant?" we both turn around "Governor" she shakes both of our hands "thanks for agreeing to see me, I am so sorry about your loss"

Steve looks at her "is this about the investigation?" "yes, we have alerts across all the Islands" I look at her "Ma'am you won't find Victor Hesse, with roadblocks and search warrants" Steve nods as if to agree with what I said then he adds "he's gone underground until he can find a safe way to leave the island, now why are we here?"

"I'd like to help you get what you came back here for, let's walk" then the three of us start walking so she can explain exactly what she meant by that.

"Your father's death was a wake-up call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii, which is why I am putting together a task force and I want you run it commander" then she looks at me "and I want you to be on it, Lieutenant"

Steve glances at her "You don't even know us" "I know your resumes.... Both of you Annapolis, five years Naval intelligence, Six years with the SEALS. Your superiors say that you are both the best they've ever seen and Lieutenant you are the only female to make the cut to be on the SEALS"

Steve stops "let me stop you right there, we have been tracking Victor Hesse for five years, If he was bold enough to surface, I promise you he already has an exit strategy planned, and he knows we know it which means I can barely afford the hour its going to take to bury my father, let alone stand here talking to you."

Steve puts his hat back on "Excuse us" we start to walk away but the Governor isn't done with us yet because she calls out "I can help you find this son of a bitch, with full immunity and means. Your task force will have full blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell off my island"

We both look at her as she steps towards us "your rules, my backing, no red tape and I promise you, Commander, what you see with me is what you get"

Steve looks at her "Here's what I see, an election year coming up, and a politician who needs the PR, who's willing to do whatever it takes, including bringing me down here to Pearl Harbor where my grandfather was killed, so I might feel some kind of obligation to fulfill my family destiny is that about right Governor?"

"none of those things make me feel less responsible, I knew your father, Commander. This is personal for me too" Steve looks at her and doesn't even hesitate "Pass" she nods "alright" she hands him a card "here's my private number, please think it over, thanks"

He takes the card and she walks away.


	2. 2

**Delila**

As the Governor walks away a voice calls out from behind us "She's a smart lady, that one." Steve and I turn around the man looks at Steve "Steve McGarrett right?" Steve nods at him "I know you" the man walks towards us "you'd better Chin Ho Kelly"

Steve grins at him "Oh. Chin Ho Kelly. Kakuhu High School, you were a great quarterback" Chin smiles back "that's very kind of you to say, considering you were the one that broke all my records." "That was a long time ago"

Chin looks at me "but you I don't know" I smile at him "Delila Williams" he nods at me "nice to meet you" "likewise" as we walk down the little boardwalk type thing Steve looks at him "I heard you became a cop" "I was, I worked with your dad in the 7th. He taught me everything I know about wearing a badge." "looks like you moved on to greener pastures"

"well let's just say the Honolulu PD and I had a disagreement over my job description. But your father understood he was very good to me after I was let go, he stayed my friends and I know that cost him something. I only wish there was some way I could pay him back. But now that you're here maybe you could do something"

Steve looks at him "what do you mean?" I am opting to keep my mouth shut because this has nothing to do with me. Chin looks at Steve "I hear, the chief of police put a haole on your father's murder investigation, word is he's fresh meat from the mainland, which means he has no clue how this island works"

Steve nods. As we get ready to leave Chin smiles at me again "again it was nice meeting you" I give him a smile back "you too"

Steve and I walk away from him I look over at him as we get into his truck "you know I think you should have agreed to the Governor's task force but if you feel we can handle this more efficiently on our own then we will" he smiles at me with a chuckle "well we will see how this turns out"

"are we headed to the house?" he nods "yeah we are" a few minutes later Steve parks the truck a little down the block and we sneak into the crime scene.

After a bit, Steve walks into the garage while I stay in the main part of the house just looking for clues to help Steve out.

I hear a commotion in the garage, so I draw my gun out and slip into the garage to see Steve and another guy pointing their guns at each other... can't tell who the other guys Is yet because his back is to me.

I come up with my gun trained on blondie "how about you drop your gun because it's two to one... you shoot him and I'll shoot you" Steve nods "it's okay Lila... how about we all put away our guns?" the boys holster their weapons first then I holster mine Steve looks at blondie whose face I still haven't seen yet as blondie finally speaks "look uh, I'm really sorry about your father, but you can't be here right now.. this is an active crime scene"

I smirk because I would recognize that voice anywhere, it could belong to my brother Daniel. But I won't say a word until it clicks with him who I am.

Steve notices my smirk and looks at me questioningly but I just shake my head with a grin. He lays his hand on a toolbox "doesn't seem that active" I let out a snort at my boyfriend sassing my brother... sorry babe but you will not win a sass fight with a Williams especially not Danny.

Danny is waking towards Steve still and hasn't even looked at me yet "I can't share any information with you right now" "Hesse wasn't here alone when my father was murdered, someone was sitting at the desk in the study there was a space clear for a 13-inch laptop and my father hated computers"

I bite my lip to hold in the laugh as I can picture the look on Danny's face right now "I'm gonna ask you again, you got to leave"

Steve picks up the toolbox "you got it" and starts walking towards me and the door. I am standing there grinning at him trying to hold my laughter in at the scene playing out in front of me. "and you can leave the box... that is evidence, you know that" Danny turns around as Steve answers "I came with this" Danny looks back at the table "no you didn't come with it, I see the dust void it left right here on the counter, what's in the box?"

Steve changes the subject hoping to distract him "How long you been with the Honolulu PD?" I crack up at the look Danny is giving him "none of your business, what are you, Barbra Walters?" "no, it is my business if you are investigating my father's death"

I finally decided to step around the covered car and more into sight so that Danny can get a good look at me and maybe realize who I am. "I am and I would like to get back to that so the sooner, the two of you leave, the sooner I can" Steve still has the box in his hands "anything you say" and he tries to leave with the box again. "Leave the box or get arrested," Danny tells him seriously.

I see the glint in Steve's eye which means that he is about to do something that's gonna piss Danny off. "you gonna call for back up?" Danny looks at him "An ambulance" Steve nods and sits the box down "thank you" "don't think me yet"

Steve pulls out his phone and turns around winking at me in the process... oh yeah, I was right. But I can't help the smirk that slips on my face as I give Danny and little three-finger wave... he still hasn't put it together yet.

Danny looks at him "what are you doing?" Steve holds up a hand that says wait just a moment "Governor Jameson please, tell her it's Steve McGarrett" "oh please" I smirk at my little bro as Steve puts the phone on speaker "Commander, Governor Jameson here, what can I do for you?"

Danny rolls his eyes "You're kidding me?" Steve takes the phone off speaker, I nod at him knowing that he is going to take the job now "Governor, I'll take the job, well let's just say I found something that changed my mind... no, no, no immediately, we'll transfer to the reserves and I'll run your task force" I can't hear the other end of the conversation "what? Right now? Okay"

Steve held up his left hand "I Steven J. McGarrett do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law... Thank you, Governor,"

He hangs up the phone with a smirk picking up his box "Now it's our crime scene" he walks out of the room leaving Danny standing there all broody with his arms crossed and I can't help but laugh as I smirk at him "wow have I really changed that much? That you don't even recognize me?"

I don't give him time to answer as I walk out of the room and I meet Steve out by the car he looks at me with a raised eyebrow, I shoot him a smirk "oh you know me always have to get the last word in" he shakes his head with a chuckle knowing that is very true I almost always have to have the last word in an argument of any kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Ohh so Danny hasn't realized that Lila is his sister yet and she won't tell him until he figures it out}


	3. 3

**Delila**

After leaving the house Steve and I headed to HPD to get the information on his dad's case since it's now our case to investigate.

Once we got the information from them we headed towards Danny's apartment because Steve has decided to make him our partner on the task Force.

As we pull up outside of his place I have a smirk on my face and Steve notices "what's with the smirk, Lila?" "Oh you know just the fact that messing with my little brother is hilarious because he hasn't recognized me yet"

Steve smiles at me "okay that makes sense and it explains why you've been so smug since we left him at the house" I shrug "well I recognized him when I heard him talk but he has yet to put the pieces together and I'm saying a word until he puts it together himself"

Steve shakes his head "of course your not Lila" I grin back at him "well come on then let's get in there and piss Danny off even more" Steve smirks and we get out of the taxi in the pouring rain and we walk up to the door Steve knocks on the door.

 

Danny opens the door and Steve starts talking "We swung by your precinct, spoke to your captain, he said you requested a wire to be put on someone named Fred Doran, tell me about it" then he just walks in not even waiting to be invited in. I shake my head with a chuckle as I step in behind Steve.

Danny then says "Come in" after we were already inside and he shuts the door. Steve picks up a picture of Gracie... my niece and Danny's daughter I've only met her once. Danny wasn't home then, and I only had a little bit of time before I had to head back so I only got to see Rachel and meet Gracie, I didn't get to see Danny that day.

Steve picks the picture up "This your kid?" I smirk as Danny gives him a look "yeah that's stunning detective work" the Steve picks up another picture and it's of Danny and I at our high school graduation aka the only time that mom could get me in a dress. "what about this one who's that?" I take the picture out of his hand "Let me see that... oh my god!"

Steve looks at me "what?" I shake my head and bite back my laughter, so I don't give away that I am indeed the girl in the picture with Danny to my brother because I meant it I am going to completely let him figure it out on his own. Danny looks at Steve "that's my sister"

I put the picture down next to the one of Grace and Steve looks back at Danny "you don't actually let your daughter stay here with you, do you?" Danny steps forward "what are you Nanny 911?" Steve opens the file.

I am letting Steve handle most of the case stuff revolving around this case because it is his father I am just here for him as someone to lean on and he knows that he can lean on me.

"so, what do you know about this guy... Doran?" Steve shows him a picture of the guy, Danny takes a seat in one of the chairs at the table and answers sarcastically "Oh, but surely you don't need my help, right?" I am just smirking at Danny from my stop beside Steve mentally willing him to put it together while he and Steve are talking about the case "Enlighten me" Danny gives him a flat look "he's a suspected arms dealer, two years Maui Correctional for weapons possession, he's currently a person of interest in an unrelated homicide. The weapon was never found"

"So what's he got to do with my father's case?"

"When I ran a ballistics comparison to the bullet that killed your dad, I got a hit on the Doran investigation, see I think the first thing that Hesse did when he got on the island was hook up with Doran and get a gun." Steve nods "and maybe Doran still knows where he is, so let's go talk to him"

Danny looks at him as we walk towards the door "whoa, whoa, whoa are you suffering from dementia? This is no longer my case" Steve looks at my brother "your captain said you transferred in from New Jersey six months ago, so your eyes are still fresh" Danny cuts in "you know, I appreciate it but my psych eval's not for six weeks"

"Fold out bed, no ring on your finger, you obviously moved here to be close to your daughter, which means between visits all you got is your job and you take pride in it, that's what we're looking for" Steve turns to leave but Danny stops him "yeah but you know what? It's guys like you, they think they know how to do everything better and that only makes my job harder"

Steve shrugs at him while I smirk as Steve looks at me to continue "Well... The thing is you got no choice Detective, Governor gave us jurisdiction and we are making you our partner" Steve nods and adds "we're going to get along great"

We walk out of Danny's place and out to his nice Camaro and I climb in the back as Steve and Danny are in the front.

Driving down the road Dany's phone starts playing some horror movie sound and I smirk knowing that has to be Rachel. Danny ignores the call and sets his phone back down.

Steve glances over at him "I take it your marriage didn't end too well?" "No... it would have had my ex not remarried and dragged my daughter to this pineapple infested hellhole"

"you don't like the beach?" I snort from the back seat and Steve looks at me "something you would like to share Lila?" I bite my lip "nope..... I'm good" Danny glances back at me through the rearview mirror for a moment before answering Steve "I don't like the beach" "Who doesn't like the beach?" I pipe up "I like the beach"

"I uh, I like cities, you know, skyscrapers, no tsunami's, no jellyfish"

"tell me you can swim" Danny looks over at Steve "Can I swim?" "you don't know how to swim?" "I know how to swim... I swim for survival not fun" Steve nods "alright" I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at their banter well this is going to be interesting I can already tell that, even more so when Danny realizes that I am his sister and that Steve and I are together... god now that is a conversation that I don't want to be around for.

Danny's phone plays the horror tone again and this time he answers it in an annoyed voice "yes, dear?" I can hear the reply but Danny instantly smiles and chuckles "hey monkey" I can't hear Gracie's reply "no, no, no I thought you were your mom" "I am so glad that everybody liked Mr. Hoppy" "I'm excited to baby, we're going to have so much fun this weekend" "hey... Danno love you"

I smile awh that's so cute... But then again this is Gracie we're talking about and she is the cutest kid I've ever seen... Given I'm only saying that because she's my niece but still a cute kid.

Danny hangs up the phone with a smile.

Steve looks at him "Who's Danno?" Danny shakes his head "Don't" "Hmm?" Danny shakes his head "Just.." "okay" and Steve drops it for now.

A bit later we pull up to the guys' house and Steve starts to get out but Danny calls out "Hey, you know this guy Doran's a shooter alright we shouldn't be doing this without back up" Steve moves and lets me out of the car.

I smirk at Danny " you are the backup" Steve shuts the passenger side door and I hear Danny talking to himself "I am the backup"

We start walking towards the door and a second later Danny gets out "Hey, hey slow down huh?" we start up the steps there is a crash and a woman speaks "you ruined my life!" Steve holds up a hand for Danny and me to stop I fall into step right behind him and stop.

Danny is behind me, Steve pulls his gun out and I do the same, Danny goes up the stairs and to the other side of the door and grabs the woman as she comes out the door Doran calls out to her "get your ass back here!" then she bites Danny and there are gunshots and Danny gets hit and falls from the porch.

I look at him "Danny!" "Go! Go! Go!" he tells us so Steve chases him through the house while I go around the side to try and cut Doran off.

But he's gone before I can get there so we chase him and he takes a woman hostage Steve is pointing his gun at Doran while Doran is threatening to kill the woman I roll my eyes as I try and come up to the side, Steve goes to put his gun down but Doran tries to shoot him anyway and that is when I put a bullet in Doran.. I am not letting him hurt Steve... it's just not gonna happen.

Well, Danny and I shot at the same time but my bullet is the one that put him down because it hit him first then Danny's hit him. 

HPD is now on scene Steve and I are inside, I look over at Steve "I'm sorry you didn't get Hesse's location out of Doran but I'm not sorry I shot him because he was going to shoot you and I had to do something"

He nods at me "it's alright Lila... we're just back to square one now" we hear a sound while looking around the place. Steve opens the blocked door and we find a young girl tied up in the closet I crouch down in front of her figuring I'd be the less intimidating one in this situation "Hi, Sweetheart... what's your name?"

Steve crouches down beside me and asks her in Chinese "Ni jiao shen ma ming z?" (What's your name) the girl looks at him "Chen-Chi" I smile at the girl "Chen-Chi" I can speak a lot of languages, but Chinese isn't the strongest one I can speak the basics of it but not like Steve, so I step back and let him handle this situation.

I walk out in front of Steve and Chen-Chi. After getting her checked out by the paramedics Steve and I walk back over to Danny and Steve starts explaining to him "okay, she was smuggled in four days ago, in a cargo ship from China, with her parents, and a couple of hundred refugees, she gets here she's traded to Doran"

Danny looks at him "okay, excuse me, I'm sorry, this is where you would usually say thank you for you know saving your life" I smirk at Danny "but actually I saved his life and he can thank me for it later" I shoot a wink at Steve after my last statement which apparently the wink and the double meaning behind my words goes unnoticed by my brother but Steve shoots me a smirk back knowing exactly what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {So Danny is still clueless about Lila which by the end of the first episode he will figure it out which will be in one or two more chapters}


	4. 4

**Delila**

Danny looks at me "what?" "We both shot at him but my bullet put him down before yours even hit him" Steve smirks at me "thank you" I smirk back at him "you're welcome... And I'm sorry that I had to shoot your only lead"

Steve nods "okay these are the same guys that are moving people out of Asia, they could have smuggled Hesse into Hawaii" Danny looks so done with this situation right now "you just took a stupid risk okay? Understand that. I am not getting myself killed, for your vendetta, I have a daughter okay?"

Steve doesn't back down "yeah, that girl there is someone's daughter too." Danny looks at Steve "you don't get, you don't get... I mean for someone who just lost his father you're pretty dense"

Oh god Danny you've done it now you brought up his father. "what did you just say? What did you just say to me! What if she was yours? Huh? Is there anything that you would not do to hunt down the son of a bitch that did that to her and killed her?"

Ohhh Steve has a point Danno...... Danny puts his finger in Steve's face "don't question my resolve" Steve looks down at him "one warning take your finger out of my face" I should probably get in between that but I kinda wanna see how this plays out, so I stay off to the side.

Then Danny pokes Steve on the chest "Listen to me you son of a bitch" and before anybody can react Steve has Danny's arm held behind his back and one wrong move and Steve could break that arm. "what did I tell you?" I probably should have stopped that, but Steve did warn him and Danny didn't listen. "I warned you" "what are you a ninja? Let go"

Steve looks at the police officers "in front of all these nice people" they start walking towards them but that's when I step up "it's fine" "go back to your work it's fine" Danny groans "Now you don't have to like me... but right now there's no one else to do this job"

"Okay let me go" Steve lets him go and Danny stands up "okay look we need to find these human traffickers" then out of nowhere Danny pulls back and punches Steve "you're right I don't like you"

That is when I get between them and push them apart to keep any more damage from being done "alright both of you back up... Before I beat both of your asses" I give Danny a look first "and don't think I won't Daniel" and then I look at Steven "and you either Steven"

Danny looks at me weirdly... This is not the first time I've threatened to beat his ass like this and hopefully, that jogs something in him. He shakes his head and walks away.

I look at Steve "hmm sorry Babe but you kinda had that coming from almost breaking his arm" Steve gives me a playful look "oh hush"

Now back in the car, Danny is driving and things are in a sort of tense silence which I guess is to be expected given what went down back there. Until Steve breaks it "How's the arm?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose wanting so bad to laugh at this right now, but I know it isn't the best time to do so. "let's just not talk" Steve looks at him "you mean right now or ever again?" "Just both okay?" I can't help but put my input in "that would be kind of awkward... Just sayin"

Danny shoots me a look that says 'not helping' Steve looks at Danny "you know, I think I might know why your wife left you" I roll my eyes "oh god Steve please don't send him off on a rant... I've had enough of those to last me for the rest of my life"

Danny looks at him... most likely ignoring my comment " Really?" Steve nods "yeah your very sensitive" "okay so not where I thought that was going" "I'm sensitive, huh?" "yeah"

"You think I'm sensitive?" Steve nods "well a little bit" "when did you come to the conclusion that I was sensitive, huh?" "well you kinda are sensitive Danny and short-tempered most of the time"

Danny looks at me "how would you know that?" I smirk at him "I know a lot of things Daniel" he shakes his head and looks at Steve again "was it when a bullet was tearing through my flesh, is that when I seemed sensitive to you?" Steve is just looking at him like really "Huh? I am really happy that you are not afraid of anything, okay I am glad that you have that G.I Joe thousand-yard stare, from chasing shoe-bombers around the world okay?"

And here he goes off on a rant just like I figured he would. I kind of drown out the rest of his rant just because well that is until I hear Steve's voice "Jackals and Hyenas" hmm wait what did I miss?

And Danny keeps on ranting about how you apologize when you get someone shot. Steve looks at him "Hey, man I'm sorry, okay? I said I'm sorry, sincerely sorry... that what I was trying to tell you last year when this conversation first started"

Danny bites his lip before glancing at Steve "your apology is... noted, acceptance is pending"

God if there is one thing I haven't missed it is those Danny rants when he just goes on and on and on about things like he did just now. I am really trying to drop him some hints that I am his sister without having to actually come out and say it because I said I wasn't going to tell him, and I won't.

But that doesn't mean I can't give him hints about things like how I knew he had a short temper... I know that from experience growing up with him.

I was so lost in my own head that I didn't even realize we were there until Steve broke me out of my thoughts "Lila... we're here" I nod at him "sorry I was just thinking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I am trying not to make these chapters too by keeping them under 2000 words which is why each episode is going to be split up into at least 5 chapters. I will let you know when we reach the end of an episode}


	5. 5

**Delila**

After he told me that we were wherever we were going we get out of the car and walk into this little restaurant and I see Chin the guy I met this morning... and I see why Steve brought us here the guy used to be a cop, so he might know about the smuggling.

"her name is Chen-Chi," Steve tells him showing him the picture on his phone "where'd you find her?" "locked in a house, she came here t start a new life. They drugged her and turned her into a prostitute, the guy we're looking for is high profile: Victor Hesse, CIA, FBI, Interpol—he's on everyone's radar which means he didn't just land here and get his passport stamped, he was back-channeled in"

Chin looks at Steve "Mm. and you think the same network that brought this girl to the island, smuggled Hesse in." I nod at Chin inserting myself into the conversation "We do, he made a fortune trafficking kids out of Malaysia"

"Then you are looking for a snakehead. Local Chinese gangs that specialize in human smuggling" Danny speaks for the first time since we sat down "okay we need a name"

Chin laughs "are you kidding? Look at me, I'm a rubber gun now" "Come on you were on the force for 15 years" Chin sighs "okay, look, I know a guy who's got ties to that world." He goes to say something else but Steve cuts him off "great, get us an intro" Chin shakes his head "forget it. He's a former confidential informant, he trusts no one. Especially Haoles"

"you talk to him then" "I'm busy" and here goes Danny getting worked up "you're busy? What are you expecting a crime wave in the gift shop this afternoon?" Chin looks between the three of us "look I can't be a cop anymore"

Steve looks at him "Why not?" Chin leans forward in his seat "because I can't be! You understand? HPD accused me of taking payoffs. So, I'm the last person the department wants to see wearing a badge" after that Chin gets up "I gotta go" I look between Steve and Danny "this is going really well don't you think?"

Steve calls out as Chin leaves "did you take the money?" that stops Chin in his tracks "excuse me?" Steve turns in his chair to look at Chi "Did you take the money?" "No"

Steve stands up with Danny and I following behind him "then come with us and we don't need to talk about this again. Ever. This is your ticket back in the game, call it payback, call it whatever you want, I don't care but I need you"

Chin looks at Steve calculating "how do you know you can trust me?" Steve looks him in the eye "because my old man did"

Chin agreed to come with us and is taking us to see his former CI, Chi is in the front Steve walking behind me, I'm walking with Steve and Danny is bringing up the rear of our little group here.

We walk up to a shave ice stand "Hey, Kamekona!" they do a little bro hug thing "How's it?" "Good to see you, my brother" Chin leans in a bit "Hey bro." "hmm?" "I need a name"

He nods towards is "they wait out there" Steve and I step back as Danny was already away from the window "after they pay" I chuckle as Steve turns back towards the man "three cones, three T-shirts to go"

Steve pulls out his wallet "Medium" "XL and up brah, my face doesn't fit on anything smaller" "How much kala, bulleh?" Kamekona looks at him "you speak bird huh?" "yeah I grew up here" "don't matter you still look hauli to me"

Steve hands him a fifty "this one feels a little bit lonely brah" I smirk, I think I'm gonna like him. Steve hands him another fifty "cool" Steve walks away from the window "one more thing, I need you two fine white gentleman and your pretty little haole to do"

The three of us are standing by Danny's Camaro wearing Kamemona's t-shirts with a cup of shave ice and a little girl walks up to Steve "are you a cop?" "no" Steve crouches down to her level "you look like a cop" "you like cotton candy? Go find your mom"

I bite my lip to stifle my laughter at the scene in front of me "I don't like cotton candy" then my brother looks at the girl "I got something you might like okay? How about" he pulls a big pink stuffed bunny out "how about that?" the kid nods "yeah, thanks" "you're welcome" then the kid walks away.

Danny turns back around to see Steve looking at him "what?" 

Chin walks up to us laughing, Steve looks at him "you better have a name"  

We just got back to headquarters and the four of us are around the table in the middle of the room Steve and I are on one side Danny is on the end and Chin is on the other side.

Chin looks at us and pulls a picture up on a tablet "Sang Min" he turns the tablet so we can see the picture of Sang Min "came here from China 8 years ago, and according to my man Kamekona, he runs the islands human import/export business. So, Hesse could have used him to get on or off the island"

"so let's say this guy's for real. Still got no reason to tell us where Hesse is" Steve shrugs "well' we find some leverage, twist his arm" Chin looks at him "define leverage" I smirk knowing where Steve is going with this "simple bait and trap" Steve nods "wire up an undercover send him in"

"Only one problem, malihini that might work well on the mainland but we're on an island with less than a million people, which means the bad guys know the good guys, so we need to look for our bait outside the box"

Steve gives him a look "I take it you have the perfect guy in mind" Chin smirks "oh yeah" ohhh by that smirk I take it Steve is gonna be surprised that Chin's perfect 'guy' isn't a guy at all. I read his body language when he was answering Steve that's how I know our undercover is a she not a he.

We are at the beach now getting ready to meet Chin's cousin the one that will be going undercover for us. Danny looks ta Chi "That's your cousin?" Chin smirks "chose your next words very carefully"

I see Danny shake his head "well she's very talented" I smirk at my little brother, but I don't say a word. "oh she's off the charts, spent three years on the pro circuit before blew out her knee. The kid was devastated. Had to reinvent herself and decided to wear a badge, graduated from the police academy in a week. Unfortunately, she's family, which means HPD will never take her seriously"

Some guy makes her wipeout and Steve looks at Chin "are you sure she's ready for this? She's got no street experience"

She comes out of the water sticks her board in the sand and walk over to the guy that made her wipe out "Ho brah" then she punches him in the face I smirk "think twice next time you want to drop in on someone's wave"

I smile at the exchange between Chin and the woman that hasn't been introduced yet.

Chin smiles at her "Kono, meet Commander Steve McGarrett, Delila Williams and Detective Danny Williams" so now after actually hearing my name Danny will realize who I am... but we will just have to wait and see about that.

She shakes Steve's hand "Nice right cross" "Nah man that was a love tap" she smiles and shakes Danny's hand "Hi" I smile at the girl and shake her hand too "hey there"

Steve gets right to the point "so your cousin tells us your graduating from the police academy next week" she nods looking a bit confused "how'd you like to earn a little extra credit before you do?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I know I said that I was going to finish the ep in this chapter but I changed my mind next chapter though will finish out the first ep of Five-0 and also next chapter Danny finally figures out about Lila, that is gonna be fun to write}


	6. 6

**Delila**

Kono smiles "I'm listening"

***

Steve and I are back at his house going over the information that we have so far and Danny walks in carrying a box "Yo. Just spoke to Chin, he's setting up the meet with Sang Min. I got that surveillance equipment you asked for"

Steve and I are looking at a picture on a laptop "you recognize this guy?" Steve questions Danny "No. who is it?" "Jovan Etienne... The file says he worked for the Russians as a computer programmer in SVR. He was here when my father was murdered. We found his palm prints in the study and partial boot prints in here"

Danny looks at him "wait a minute how do you know the boot prints didn't belong to Hesse?" Steve looks back at him "Hesse wears a size 11 like me except double-E, the prints Lila found were smaller, and Hesse gets his footwear custom made. Direct-injected polyurethane mid-sole, with a nitrile rubber outsole"

Danny looks at him "Oh" the look on my brother's face makes me burst out laughing, they both turn to me "what? Sorry just the look he gave you, it was funny"

Danny shakes his head and turns back to Steve "your, uh, brain must be a miserable place" Danny turns and starts walking towards the Kitchen "I need a beer"

I smirk at Steve "he is so funny sometimes"

***

Down at the beach behind the house, I am sitting in one of the chairs just flat out staring at my boyfriend while he puts his shirt back on talking to Danny "you ever gonna tell me what Danno means?"

"yeah when you tell me what's in the box" I see Danny looking at me with a weird look, but hey, if I wanna stare at my boyfriend without a shirt on I will damn well do it "truth is, I don't know yet"

When he sits down in the chair I get up from my spot so Danny can have a seat and I sit in the sand in front of Steve. "all I know is that my father wanted me to find it, right now it's just a puzzle"

Danny doesn't even take the seat that I so kindly gave up for him he looks back us "you know me and Grace we like puzzles" I smile at my brother "you're a good father"

Danny sighs "yeah, maybe, I don't know, you know? There are three ways of looking it, One: could get myself killed chasing after some meth head scumbag and then what kind of father would I be?" "I always looked up to my father for that, you know the sacrifices he made, I'm sure Grace will feel the same way"

I smile at my boys having a little talk and not being sarcastic with one another. I am dreading the conversation when Danny realizes I'm his sister and that Steve is my boyfriend, that is not going to be a fun conversation to have.

Danny finally sits down "Yeah, maybe or she may think I'm just a selfish son of a bitch... you the truth is this is all I got, I need this. I want to do what I'm good at, I want to be reminded that I am good at what I do, if that means having to put up with your twisted belief that you are never wrong, so be it"

I chuckle "wow boys will certainly be boys, but hey that was a start" Steve smiles down at me before ruffling my hair I roll my eyes but smile at him. I look at my brother "what was the third?"

"well even if I tell myself this isn't permanent, it's Gracie's home now, it's my job to keep it safe" I smile as I lean back on Steve's legs watching the waves roll in.

Then Steve's phone rings.

He talks for a minute "good work" then hangs up "what do you got?" Steve nudges me to tell me to get up, I stand up and brush the sand off my butt as Steve answers Danny "That was Chin, Sang Min bough the pitch and meet Kono tomorrow morning" "Alright there's still no guarantee that he's going to tell us where Hesse is"

Steve looks at him "He has to, this is the only chance I have of finding the man that killed my father"

***

Later that night after Danny left Steve is up pacing the floor I step in front of him to make him stop, I make him look at me by grabbing his face "Hey, stop worrying so much babe, we are going to get Victor Hesse and he is going to pay for what he did, you will make sure of that and don't worry about tomorrow from what I've seen so far Kono can handle herself"

He smiles down at me "how do you always know exactly what to say?" "Because I know you, probably better than you know yourself" he smiles down at me "what would I do without you?" I smile and give a little nonchalant shrug "crash and burn" before pulling him into a kiss. 


	7. 7

**Delila**

Chin. Danny, Steve and I are waiting in the command post thing listening as Kono is about to go into the meet.

Steve looks at us as we take our places "Alright guys Kono is in play" he turns one of the machines on "here we go"

Chin is in front of one of the monitors "okay, kid just get him to say how he's smuggling these people off the island"

We hear Sang Min talking to Kono "my friend says you need my help" "I have an aunt and uncle in Nanjing, they would very much like to live here" ohhh she is going great to have never done anything like this before.

"I can have your family here within a week, getting them out of China's easy, paying for it that's the hard part" she nods keeping her face neutral "I have money"

"Do you mind if I ask what you do?" "I work at the cannery on Pacific and weekends as a housekeeper at the Royal Hawaiian" he is standing in front of her now "two jobs? Very commendable. Only I'm afraid the kind of money we're talking about might be out of your reach, unless of course" he touches her hair "we find some other form of payment"

He pulls his hand away "Sand. What kind of person working two jobs has time to go to the beach?"

Danny pulls his headphones down "Alright that's it, pull the plug, let's get her out of there" I look at my brother "Relax Danny" Chin nods agreeing with me "The kid can handle herself"

"Hey, He smells a trap and he's gonna kill her" Chin looks at him "trust me"

Kono doesn't miss a beat "I surf during my lunch hour" "or maybe you're a cop, did anyone check her for a wire?" one of his goons answers "we checked her when she came in" "maybe you missed it" he looks down at Kono "take off your dress, so that I know your not wearing a wire"

I narrow my eyes at the screen oh yeah, I wanna punch this son of a bitch for being a pig. She hesitantly takes her dress off, looking a little uncomfortable "turn around" she does as he says and turns around, he walks around her then goes and sits back down at the desk in the room.

"I'd like to put my dress back on now" I hear the click of a camera "oh I am punching him when we storm the place" "what are... what are you doing?" he tosses the phone on the desk "I am going to send this photo to a friend of mine"

Steve has a radio "okay, we got a wire on that phone, trace the call Danny" Danny starts the trace "and he's going to show it to his friends. If anyone recognizes you...." "Mobile number unlisted"

".... You're dead" he readjusts the strap of her dress after putting it back on.

"Got a location?" Danny types something into the computer and the location of the HDP comes up" Steve looks at my brother "Danny!" "Ringing inside my precinct" Chin looks at Danny "you got a mole in there"

I roll my neck and shoulders looking at the boys "we gotta move" then the truck get drove through the wall Steve goes out first gun drawn, Kono looks at him "You're early" "you all right?" 

Danny and Chin come in the normal way through the door. As I climb out of the truck. Danny is telling one of the goons to get down on the floor while Steve and I are going for Sang Min.

"hey, let me see your hands" he puts his hands behind his head "Gun!" Steve and I turn and shoot the guys which gives Sang Min the time to grab the gun in his desk he aims it at Steve.

I give him one of the most dangerous looks I can manage "you do that and I will lay you out so fast you won't even have time to blink and you'll be eating a bullet"

Sang Min pulls the trigger on his gun as Steve pulls me down behind him effectively covering me with himself and him behind the desk. "Anybody hurt?"

  
There is a chorus of "Goods" from around the room he glances back at me "Lila?" I nod "good"

Steve walks out of the building I hear gunshots and squealing tires, then a crash and the blaring of a car alarm.

We walk out of the building as Steve has Sang Min on the ground. Then there is a banging sound "we got movement over here" Danny covers Chin as he opens the shipping container. There were a lot of people in that contain that Sang Min has smuggled into the state, who are now being checked out and a police car pulls up with Chen-Chi in it to reunite her with her family.

***

I walk back inside the building behind Steve and Danny as Chin is talking to Sang Min "Laser audio surveillance you don't need a wire to get a confession out of your hupo ass"

"I'm going to sue for entrapment and when I'm done collecting, I'm going to find that little hottie you sent in here and this time I'm going to be less of a gentleman"

Chin picks up an ashtray and smacks him upside the head with it. Steve and I walk up to him, Chin looks at Steve "Sorry boss" Steve is standing there with his arms crossed "I didn't see anything"

"You didn't see anything? Son of a bitch hit me!" I smirk at him "you wanna file a report? Well, you're gonna need a witness, do you want to file a report?" "I want to go to jail now"

Chin steps closer to Sang Min "where is he? Where's Hesse" Steve walks over and picks up a picture "what about your wife and kid? You know where they are" I step up beside Steve "'because we do" Steve shows him the picture of his wife "she getting her nails done on Kalakaua Avenue and your boy is at his private school in Diamond head, you know I wonder what he's going to think when he finds out that daddy takes kids just like him and puts them on the street to be pumped full of black tar heroin, and then sold to strangers like animals, you're going to jail"

I cut in "my advice would be telling them what they wanna know and maybe your boy doesn't have to know why daddy's going to jail" Steve gives me a look that says I was getting to that before he continues talking to Sang Min "that part isn't up for negotiation, but your family is about to lose a husband and a father, in my eyes their your victims too"

"The trouble is the law doesn't see it the way we do" Steve adds on to want I was saying "your wife she's from Rwanda, she'll be sent back. They both will. If they're lucky they'll make it to a refugee camp. And your son seven's old enough to hold a gun in the Hutu Militia. We can prevent all that, but we don't help people who don't help us"

Sang Min is silent for a moment "what kind of cops are you?" Steve looks at him seriously with his arms crossed over his chest "the new kind" you that is kinda hot the way he is handling this.

I shake my head slightly, focus Lila now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts.

"Okay, okay" and Sang Min tells him everything we wanted to know.

Steve is on the phone with the Governor "Sang Min put Hesse and Etienne on a cargo ship headed for Chia, The Emma Karl" I can't hear what she says but I can tell that Steve cut off whatever she was going to say "Governor you wanted a task force, that would do whatever was necessary, you promised us immunity and means"

There is a pause as she answers him "if China is caught smuggling a terrorist, trust me, they won't say a word. We did our job Governor, we found Hesse, now you do yours. Tell the coast guard to block the port that ship is not going anywhere"

Then he hangs the phone up.

As Steve is driving Danny's horror movie ringtone plays "Son of a bitch" then he answers the phone "yeah?" there is a pause "Rachel, Rachel, don't start with me, I left you two messages telling you, you need to pick her up" "don't tell me you had to change your plans, you send a driver for her half the time anyway" "I can't I can't do that right now I'm in the middle of something" "please stop for a second, can you just do me one favor? Tell Gra- tell Grace Danno loves her, all right?" he hangs up the phone

Steve gives Danny a look, "Okay, Gracie was three she'd to say my name, and all that she could say was Danno. That's all that came out Danno okay?" Steve looked over at him "that's it?"

Danny grabs for the handle above the door "That's it, that's it" "It's cute" Danny looks at him "shut up" I smirk from the backseat "I think it's adorable" But that gets ignored as the two start-up an argument "What? Why can't I think it's cute?" "Because I don't need you thinking anything about us, it's between me and my daughter" "all right"

Steve screeches the car to a halt as Danny groans "There it is the Emma Karl" Steve drives the police car we are in onto the ship and the three of us get out Danny and I taking the goons down while Steve goes for Hesse.

I see Steve and Hesse fighting on top of one of the shipping containers, I see Steve go flying off the container and I mutter to myself "please be alright, please be alright" Then I hear his voice "there's something you should know about your brother" and this wave a relief washes over me knowing Steve is okay. "What about him?" "He died the same way you did" Steve fires two shots into his chest and he falls back off the container and into the water below.

Danny runs over to one of the guys that he shot in the leg "Put your hand behind your back! Don't make me shoot you again" Steve looks down at us "get the coast guard to find that body" Danny looks up answering him "what do you want me to do with this one?" I see Steve smile "Book em' Danno"

"what'd I tell you about that?" the guy under him keeps trying to move Danny looks down at him "Where are you trying to go? " he gets up "where, where, where? Go ahead! Do want me to shoot you?" I laugh at Danny, god he is so funny sometimes. Being around my brother again is going to be fun I can already tell.

***

Steve and I walk into what is going to be our new headquarters once everything is put together. We walk into Danny's new office "Hey" Danny looks up and I smile at him as I hand him a little hotel keycard holder and Danny looks at us "what's this?" Steve explains what it's for "Three nights at the Kahala Hotel." Steve walks out of the room to let me talk to my brother.

I stop him "I know you're going to protest but this was my idea here, but I will not have you watching my cute as a button little niece in that storage room you call an apartment" he looks at me "what?" "oh my god, Danny! How have you not put this together yet? I have dropped so many hints over the last two days and you have said nothing, you dumbass, I wanted you to figure it out on your own"

"Wait, Lila? As in my sister, my twin sister Delila?" "Duh, who the hell else do you know with the same name?" "I was a little preoccupied with this case to think about it, Lila"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny knows about his sister now.... Yay, oh the fun part hasn't even happened yet, that is him knowing tat Steve is dating his twin.


	8. 8

**Delila**

I walk up behind Steve as he listens to the recorder that was In the toolbox and I lay my hands on his shoulders comfortingly just to let him know that he doesn't have to do this alone, that I am going to be right there to help him through this.

He lays a hand on top of mine on his shoulder and turns the recorder off as a door shuts. And in walks Danny carrying a white paper bag, he looks between Steve and I with this look on his face as if trying to determine why I'm in Steve's house this early in the morning and he is also eyeing what I'm wearing because right now all I am wearing is one of Steve's old t-shirts and these extremely short shorts. He can keep wondering for a while Steve and I decided not to tell him about us just yet. We figured it would be best to wait to drop that bomb on him.

I move my hand "I'm just going to go and change I'll be back in a few minutes." I hear Steve talking to Danny as I walk up the stairs to change. "What is it with you and walking into people's houses?" I can't hear the rest of the conversation as I walk into our bedroom.

I figure I have enough time to take a quick shower.

After my shower, I put on a pair of cargo pants and a grey shirt, with my combat boots.

       

  
I walk back downstairs to hear Steve talking about Danny's tie "it's the tie, nobody wears a tie in Hawaii" "oh I'm sorry, I like to look like a professional" "professional what?" "Okay, this is my favorite tie" "Mhmm" I walk back into the room "Grace gave me this tie for Father's day. Oh, and also so you know back in Jersey, and every normal city in this country this is what a detective looks like"

That is when I cut into the conversation bringing the attention to myself "well little brother you aren't in Jersey or every 'normal' city in the country you are in Hawaii and people don't wear ties." Danny looks between Steve and me again and this time I realize its because our outfits pretty much almost match completely.

I burst out laughing "oh my god this was totally not on purpose" Steve shakes his head at me with a slight smile. Before going back to the conversation he was having with Danny.

"Really?" Danny nods "yes really" Steve gives him a look "yeah, shirt, tie, doughnut crumbs, look you missed a spot" Danny dusts his tie off "look you're never going to fit in here looking like you're from the mainland"

"Who says I want to fit in? I don't wanna fit it, I want to look like I'm from the mainland okay? I got 87 homicide cases under my belt looking like this" "not in 110-degree weather you don't, I'm just saying"

"I'm not taking off the tie, so leave it alone" I chuckle of this partnership is going to be fun I can tell I am going to be laughing at their banter a lot. "okay?" "okay" "want to discuss my shoes?" Steve looks at his shoes "well now that you mention it, patent leather loafers?"

Danny looks so done with this conversation right now "will you uh, do me a favor, please? Just let it go"

Steve closes the toolbox and sits down "That your dad's stuff?" "yeah" "you get anything from it?" Steve is looking at the box "more questions than answers" he looks up at Danny "talk to the coast guard?" "Yeah, they didn't find Victor Hesse's body yet"

Steve rubs his hands down his face and I crouch down in between the boys looking at Steve "Hey but that doesn't mean they won't, I saw you empty a clip in the guy.... it would be nearly impossible for him to have survived that" Steve looks at Danny and me "What if he's alive?" "Lila's right you emptied a mag into the guy." "right" "he's fish food. Look Admiral Shepard knows that this is the guy that killed your father, he's got crews on it 24/7. They will find Hesse's body" Steve

Steve's phone rings and he answers "Yes, Governor?" after a minute he hangs up the phone "we have a job to do" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is not going to be happy about finding out Steve is dating his sister and I stand by the way I want him to find out even though that means I gotta hurt my baby Lila.


	9. 9

**Delila**  
We are now on our way to the crime scene Steve is driving with Danny in the passenger seat and as per usual me in the back and Steve is explaining the case to us "Kidnapping victim's Roland Lowry. His car was t-boned an hour ago. Gunshots were exchanged passengers were killed. This happened in broad daylight"

I lean up between the seats putting my input in "Broad daylight? If I was gonna kidnap somebody I wouldn't do it where there were witnesses" Danny looks over at Steve "well, that seems like a pretty messy grab, just to yank an ordinary guy off the streets"

Steve looks over at my brother "this guy's not ordinary, Lowry's ex NSA. Used to have top-secret security clearance" "and you know what that means boys? his abduction could be a serious threat to national security" 

"Right, what else did the governor say?" "she said find him" 

A few minutes later we pull up to the crash site. 

Chin and Kono walk over Chin looks at Steve  "Hey I got your message" Steve nods "good, come on let's start processing" we walk under the crime scene tape  "Governor's task force we'll take it from here" 

"Chin, Kono stay on the SUV. Danny, Lila and I are on the van" Chin and Kono walk over to the SUV and Danny, Steve and I walk towards the van to start processing. 

Steve picks up a shell casing from the ground "SS-190 armor-piercing rounds" we say at the same time, sometimes we work on the same wavelength and our train of thought heads in the same direction. 

Steve looks at us then back at the casing "these guys are definitely well-backed"  Danny climbs into the van "definitely not a local job" I walk around to the other side of the van trying to see what I can find out as Steve and Danny keep talking "what do you got?" "This van was reported stolen two days ago"

I look at Steve and Danny "I'm gonna go and help Kono with the SUV, saw Chin going towards the traffic cam, probably gonna try and pull the footage" Steve nods. 

I walk over to Kono "hey, thought you could use a hand, it's a lot to do by yourself" she smiles "thanks Lila, Chin went to pull the security footage" "yeah that's what I figured"  "and here is Roland's cell let's see what his last call was" 

Kono gets into the phone and we see that the time of his last call and that it was his son. Kono and I rejoin Steve and Danny as she tells them what we found "Rolands last call was at 6:15 AM" Danny looks at us "same time he was abducted, who did he call?" 

"His son, Evan" 

Steve and I share a look "we got a witness" Danny looks between us a look in his eye that says he knows something is going on but he doesn't know what it is yet. 

We had Evan brought to the Palace to see what he knows about his father's abduction. Danny, Steve and I are in front of the kid and Steve is asking him questions "Evan, do you know where your dad was going this morning?"  

he shakes his head "No. I mean he probably told me but I was only half-listening" the kid sighs "it was some big meeting" I smile at the kid "do you know what this meeting was about?" he shakes his head "look we don't really talk about his work" 

"Did your dad ever have any disagreements with anyone? Is there anybody you can think of that would want to hurt your dad?"  Evan shakes his head again "no I'm telling you he was the most boring person you'll ever meet" 

Danny comes into the conversation now "what about your mom? where is she?"  "She dies when I was 7" "alright buddy, look, there were two other men with your dad this morning. They were bodyguards, you have any idea why he would hire bodyguards?" 

The kid looks at Steve "Seriously?" 

I crouch down in front of the kid with a smile "listen, kid, we just want to find your dad okay? And to do that we need to know who would want to hurt him" I lay a hand on the kid's knee for a second "it's okay Evan we are going to do everything we can to bring your dad home safe and sound so if you can you need to answer their questions"

He gives me a small smile "okay" I stand up looking smugly at the boys. Steve shakes his head at me. Then Steve looks at Evan "how about we take a bit of a break and then get back to the questions?"

Danny stays with Evan as Steve and I step away for a moment he smiles at me "your amazing... you know that Lila?" I grin back at him "oh I know.... but you can remind me if you'd like, now go and see what else Evan knows so we can find his dad" 

Steve walks back over to Danny and Evan as Kono walks up to me "Ohhh Lila what was that about?" I give her an innocent look "I don't know what you're talking about Kono" she smirks  "uh-huh sure you don't.... seriously though you and Steve what is going on between you? because there is clearly something there you'd have to be blind not to see it" 

I bit my lip for a second "I'll tell you later alright.... but you have to promise to keep what I tell you to yourself, you'll understand why once I tell you what it is" she nods "alright so we'll hang later and you can tell me all about it" 

I walk back over to Danny, Steve, and Evan in time to hear the kid "No, I have no clue, I can't believe it. That could have been the last time I ever talk to my dad and I called him a dictator" then a door opens and a woman walks in "Evan" and he gets up out of the chair he was sitting in as she walks over to him and hugs him "I'm so sorry" 

Kono joins us over at the computer table as the woman keeps talking to Evan "are you okay? god, you must have been so scared, I can't even imagine it" then they both take a seat.   
  
Who the hell is this woman? I'm getting some bad vibes from her, she may seem concerned but something tells me she isn't as broken up as she seems. I am very good at reading people, I took a profiling course while we were in Navy intel just because I wanted to and it helps with reading behavior and body language. 

Steve looks over at me and I give him a slight nod that you had to have been looking for it to see it and the look in his eye says he got it and that we would talk about it later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go chapter nine and part 2 of episode 2. Now I'm thinking that it'll either be in this episode or the next one that my little plan for how Danny finds out about Steve and Lila happens not entirely sure about that yet but it's coming and it's gonna be a blast to write Danny's reaction.


	10. 10

**Delila**

Steve, Kono, Danny, and I share a look before walking out into the hallway, Steve looks at Kono "Who's that?" "Name's Natalie Reed. She's Roland's girlfriend" "she have any guess who's want to grab her boyfriend?" Kono shakes her head "no idea" 

"Alright stay close, if this is a kidnap and ransom, then the abductors might try and make contact, and if they do I want someone who can run the trace." "okay"

Kono goes to walk away but Danny stops her "hey, listen give us a couple of hours we'll run down some leads. We will relieve you. I promise so you won't miss your graduation" 

Kono smiles "It's cool, brah" 

Chin walks up to the four of us "I grabbed the security footage from a traffic cam near the crime scene, I'll mine it see if there's anything on there that can help us identify the shooters." "did you get in touch with the security company that Roland hired today?" Chin nods "yeah, I spoke to the owner. Turns out Roland hired the bodyguards for an appointment he had this morning" 

"where were they going?" "Hickam Air Force Base" Danny looks at Steve "you know anyone at Hickam?" then he pauses and answers his own question "A stupid question, of course, you do" I take off to catch up with Steve on the way to Danny's car "Hey about the girlfriend..... there's something off about her, I can feel it. I don't know what it is but her reaction she just didn't seem surprised" 

He nods "you think she might be in on it?" Danny catches up to us "I don't know but I wouldn't rule it out" we climb into Danny's car and Steve takes off to the Air Force Base. 

A few minutes later we pull up to the Air Force Base and Steve cuts the car off, gets out of the car and pulls the seat up to let me out. I climb out of the car. 

"Roland became paranoid, firing off memos in the middle of the night directly to the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Which pissed off his superiors to no end" 

"what were the memos about?" Steve questions the guy as we are walking through the base. "He was constantly telling us how vulnerable we were to attack. In fact, he moved to Hawaii not to retire, but to carry on with his work. He felt this is where he could do the most good." 

Danny looks at the General "What does that mean?" 

He looks between the three of us "Hawaii's in a strategic position in the global theater and that the United States Pacific Command is directly responsible for 150 million square miles. Literally half the Earth. Why do you think Pearl Harbor was a target?" 

"is that why he wanted to meet with you? 'Cause he felt we were still vulnerable?" "he said he was working on something that could prove it." "Okay, what was it?" Danny and I ask at the same time. I bite back a smirk we do that a lot talk at the same time. 

"He didn't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone, so he was bringing it over today." Danny looks at the General "so Roland was about to expose so serious threat to the island?" the General nods "that's why I took the meeting." 

Seems we have our motive for the kidnapping. Steve looks at us "That's why he was kidnapped"  

After we left the Air Force Base, Steve got a call from Chin and one of our gunmen survived and we are going to find him.  

"Hotel security cameras show he went up the elevator on the right." Chin tells us as we make our way into the hotel  "He was shot. Knew he couldn't go to the hospital." I come into the conversation "he's looking for a place to hide and heal" 

"I got blood," Steve tells us. "He went up" the Elevator opens and there is a family inside "Hey" who quickly try and make their way out of the elevator as we walk in but the door closes before they make it out   "He's on 36" Steve presses the button with his gun. 

Steve cocks his gun and the kid looks scared and curious, Danny clears his throat getting Steve's attention. As I bite back a laugh oh my god our kid would definitely not be afraid of guns... I mean this is me and Steve so that's saying something....... why am I even thinking about this? It's not like it's gonna be anytime soon. 

Steve looks at the kid "uh, we're cops. Don't worry" I am still biting back my laughter at my boyfriend then Danny smiles talking to the kid "you like hippos?" the kid nods "I like hippos too, I got a daughter she loves hippos. Everybody likes hippos." the kid smiles and Danny looks at his parents "He'll be okay" 

The door opens and the family hurries off the elevator and Steve presses the 36 button with his gun again and the door closes again and I laugh "you know we could have let them out before we went up saved that kid a little trauma" 

Steve shrugs as Danny looks at him "you have an amazing way with children." oh poor Steve looks confused "What?" the elevator dings and we get out of the elevator taking our positions trying to find our runner Danny and I are one side and Steve and Chin on the other I see blood "Here, we got more blood" the four of us run off in the direction following the blood trail. 

We bust into the stairwell and there is blood on the rail leading upstairs "He's on the roof" 

We split up to search the roof and Steve calls out to us "found him" we all run over with our guns pointed at the guy "is he dead?" Steve shakes his head "not yet" 

Steve and I get the guy sitting up against one of the walls and Danny has a water hose and he sprays the guy with it to wake him up "Hey" the guy groans holding his hands up to block the water. 

"Have a nice nap, Princess?" the guy looks up at us "who are you?" the guy just groans "huh?" Chin comes up on the other side of Steve "the man asked you a question" but the guy doesn't say a word So Steve bends down in front of him "Where's Roland Lowrey" but again no answer so I crouch down in front of the guys "What do you want with Roland Lowrey?" the guy just groans. 

I roll my eyes standing up "oh don't be such a baby getting shot's not that bad" Steve gives me a look as Danny talks to the guy "Hey, you know; I've been shot, too. Yeah, you really ought to get that looked at. What's it been, an hour or two since you got hit?" Danny crouches down in front of him "What's gonna happen is bacterial infection is gonna set in, and trust me you do not want that. It goes straight to your bloodstream. You get sepsis, organ failure and the next thing you know they're yanking out your kidneys." Steve looks down at my brother as he continues "and from what I hear, dialysis is um it's not fun" 

I smirk cutting my brother off to get to the point "so the main thing we are getting at here is tell us what we want to know and we will get you to a hospital before you have to go through all that unpleasantness"  but the guy still doesn't say a word so Steve comes in "Danno, Lila move, Chin, hold him down" 

Chin and Steve are on either side of the guy  Chin holding him down as Steve grabs the guys arm Danny looks at Steve "what are you doing?" I smirk at my brother "gotta get him to talk someway" 

Then Steve presses the guy's thumb into his bullet wound the guy tells in pain as Danny just looks done with the whole situation "what is the matter with you?" I roll my eyes "well we wanna know who he is and Steve just got us a fingerprint" 

"Give me a piece of paper" Chin pulls out a notebook and Steve lays the guys print on it "run that print" Chin walks off to get the print run Steve hauls the guy "come on, let's go, Princess" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've decided that it will be after this episode that Danny finds out about Steve and Lila... I have it prewritten already well not the reaction or him finding out but what leads up to him finding out and you guys are in for it and that is all I am going to say on it for the rest you'll just have to wait until we get to the end of the episode.


	11. 11

**Delila**

Steve nudges the guy to where he backs into the ledge as Danny looks at him "what are you doing?" then Steve grabs the guys and holds him over the edge of the building....... I half expected Steve to do that, I mean that's what I would do and Steve and I think on the same wavelength most of the time. Danny is yelling at him "Are you out of your mind?"

Steve is holding the guy by his legs "You wanna play huh?" Danny doesn't really approve of this method you can tell by his protesting and the look on his face. "This is not Guantanamo you can't hang a guy off the roof" I shrug looking at my little brother "I think he can do this, however, will get us the information we need and this seems like a viable option" my brother gives me a look "you are not helping Lila" I shrug again "what can I say it's what I would do in the situation as well"

Danny rolls his eyes "Lila... Still not helping"  I just give him a smile.

Steve starts talking to the guy whose name we still don't know "all I have to say is that you came at me with a gun, we struggled and you fell. What do you think of that? huh?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Danny yells at Steve "listen to me, listen to me if a suspect dies, he no longer has the ability to speak." Steve looks over at Danny who is very close to ranting at this point "Ergo, he's useless to us"

I decide to stay out of this for the time being let the boys have their moment.

Steve looks back at our suspect "You think anybody's gonna care? You just killed two people, buddy. I'd be doing the world a favor" Danny comes back in "That's enough!" I smirk seeing Chin walk up to us "Ladies.... you can stop now, I got a fingerprint match off an Interpol database"

I look at Chin as Steve and Danny are still talking "So who is our almost dead guy?" I let out a snort hearing Danny "You and I are going to have a long talk later, you understand? Get him up!" Steve and Danny get the guy back onto the roof.

Chin nods at me "to answer your question Lila the guy's name is Sergei Ivanovich, Serbian national with a rap sheet a mile long. He's part of a gang, who pulled mostly bank jobs, jewelry heists, and Smash and grab type stuff"

"Thieves. Thieves take things, not humans" I look between the boys "Danny has a point...." "maybe they graduated to kidnapping" hmmm I come in right before Steve does "Maybe they knew what Roland wanted to show the general" Steve gives me a look and continues "and they want to get their hands on it. Either way, take this guy to the office throw him in a hole. Then I want you to run a deep background. Find out when Sergei got to the island, where he's been, all known associates, the whole shot"

Chin nods "Got it."

Steve and I start walking away and Danny calls out after us "Where are you going?" Steve turns back "We are going to Roland's house, okay? These guys are thieves and we" he motions from me to himself "wanna know what they were after"

"That way, you're going?" and of course we weren't going the right way we turn going the right direction now I walk past my brother "not a word, Daniel, not one word" We walk back down to the car and once we get in with of course Steve driving we are headed to Roland's house to check things out.

Now Danny, Steve and I are headed to Roland's house. There is a rather tense silence in the car and I know it has to do with what Steve did on the roof and I roll my eyes, it's not that big of a deal but Danny is taking it as one.

Steve glances over at my brother then back at the road Danny looks at him for a second and neither of them say a word until Steve looks at Danny again "Let it go. Just let it go." Danny let's out a breath not even looking at Steve "Please do not speak to me right now"

I roll my eyes once again at my brother as Steve talks to him "Okay, so we're gonna do that whole thing again? Why do we have to go--" Danny cuts him off "Zip it for a second? I'm gonna speak now" I just sit back at let them have their moment here. "It is my turn." Steve nods letting Danny speak "Sergei Ivanovich he is a suspect. That means we treat him as a source of information"

And here we go, Danny is going to go off on a rant about this honestly I'm surprised he hasn't done it yet. "And then we book him, okay? Torturing and killing is not part of the job description" I roll my eyes sticking my head between the seats looking at my brother "he didn't kill the guy"

Steve glances over at Danny "I wasn't going to kill him" My brother gives him a look "Why are you talking?" "I'm just trying to explain...." Danny raises his voice "why are you're lips moving?" Steve holds a hand up in surrender "Go ahead" as I sit back once again... Oh, the partnership with these two is gonna be fun.

"I know the governor gave you a free pass, okay? But immunity and means does not entitle you to hang a guy off a roof, all right, I was gonna break Ivanovich. I just needed a little time to get into his head. That is how police work is done. Is that too theoretical for you, huh?"

I come back into the conversation "Danno I have no doubt that you would have broken him but Steve's way just got the information quicker we really don't have the time to waste" Danny looks back at me "thank you Lila but you're not helping the situation here" I shrug "had to put my input in"

Steve looks at Danny "Can I speak?" "please" "Okay. That guy was only going to talk out of fear of death." Danny looks at him "Fear of death?" "fear of death" Danny gets a look on his face "What does that even mean, fear of death? People will tell you anything under fear of death. That doesn't necessarily make it true."

"He's right Danno, that guy wasn't gonna talk unless coerced" Steve gives me a nod as like thanks for backing me up I just smile at him "Did you see the tattoo on his hand?" Danny looks at him "What?" "The blue star. Did you see the blue star tattoo he had on his hand?" Steve looks at me "Wanna tell him what that tattoo means Lila?" I smirk at my brother "Well Danno that blue star tattoo is a New Belgrade Serbian mafia tattoo."

Steve nods "Right and these guys are not the smash and grab types. They kill kids. They slaughter families. That boys gonna lose his father." Danny turns in his seat looking at Steve "is everything going to become a personal mission for you? You hang a guy off a roof because you lost your father?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose that was not the right move there Danno, bringing up his father like that. Steve looks at him "Danny you know what---" Danno cuts him off "No, no, no, no, no. I swear to God, I just want to know. I want to know because if everything is to become a personal mission to you-- okay I count my odds at job security not to mention survival, pretty slim. Okay, the three of us, we are partners. So if you are going to be the shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy, I would at least like to be consulted so I know when to duck."

I smirk at my brother "well that is something you learn very early on here....know when to duck" 


	12. 12

**Delila**

Steve sighs and looks at Danny "Okay." Danny sighs as well "Okay" Steve locks eyes with me for a moment in the rearview mirror I smile at him and he looks at Danny "Just for the record I wasn't gonna kill him" "well that is good"

I smirk "now that we are all friends again and we are now at Roland's place let's focus on finding out what these guys want with him" Steve gets out of the car letting the seat up so I can get out and we get let into the house by the police that was waiting for us.

We walk through the locked gate Danny is in front of me and Steve is behind me. Danny looks around "Got security cameras, double deadbolts, two separate entrances. Where's the automatic gun turrets?" I smirk "don't jinx us Danno"

We are walking up the house "Evan was right, Roland does take his personal security seriously." Danno has the keys to open the door "Yeah, well, it's living proof, just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they're not out to get you."

Danno unlocks the door and Steve walks in first "Okay we're looking for files, notebooks his computer." Danny walks into the house after Steve "Oh, thank you Inspector Obvious" I walk in after Danny "Danno It's Captain Obvious"

The three of us split up checking different parts of the house Danno got the back and Steve and I split the front.

I walk past a bookcase and hear beeping coming from behind it "Steve, Danno... I think I got something" they both come over to where I am I look at them "Hear that?" Danno nods "that wall is uneven... there should be another room here" I smirk "and the beeping I heard is coming from the hidden room"

Steve knocks on the back wall of the shelf "It's hollow" then pulls open a secret door and they both hear the beeping I heard just a few minutes earlier. There are a lot of machines in there Steve looks at Danny and I "wow" the three of us step into the room.

"This is slightly above my level of expertise" I let out a little whistle "wow this is incredible" Steve picks up a keyboard and presses the space bar waking the system up "Good. you just put a blip in the matrix" I smirk at my brother "don't be so dramatic Danno"

Steve looks at us "We need to find someone who can make sense of this" Danno looks at Steve "Come on you were Navel intelligence. None of this look familiar to you?" Steve shakes his head "No,  look I've seen super-grade level cryptography before but this isn't it, this is something else, This is off the grid hacker world."

I step forward smirking at Steve "Sweetie... out of the way..... This is some kind of code, I can crack it but not by myself, or well I could crack it by myself but we don't have the time it would take me the crack it by myself." they both look at me questioningly. I roll my eyes looking at Steve "You remember the undercover mission I went on for Navy Intel, I was tracking down highly sensitive information that was being bid off and I had to go into the off the grid hacker world for five months to get to the intel back safely" Steve nods at me "yeah I remember that I just didn't know the details of the operation" and then Danno looks at me for a moment "Okay Hacker? I might know a guy that can help you Lila" I nod "okay get him... This code is very complex and like I said we don't have the time it would need to crack it myself"

Steve looks at me "Alight Danny and I will be back with his guy in a little while, get started and see how far you can get until we get back with your help" I nod at him "got it I will see you both soon" They leave and I get started on decrypting the code.

About an hour later the boys get back an I haven't even decrypted enough of the code for it make sense yet or to tell what it's for.

I spin the chair around looking at Steve, Danny and a man that I don't know "This is more complex than I thought I've been at this for an hour and haven't even cracked enough of it for it to make sense" Danno nods "Lila this is Toast, and Toast this is my sister Lila, you're gonna be helping her"

He takes the seat beside me "Wow your kidnapped dude has a sweet set up" I smirk at him "right it's incredible" We split the code up and both take a part of it and get to work on the decryption and after like 15 minutes with both of us working on it we finally get somewhere "oh my god" "no way. This is unreal. Like unicorn style. I mean I've heard rumors about this guy online, but I thought it was all just urban legend."

I look at the screen wide-eyed "Oh my god, I've heard the rumors too... I like to keep tabs on my hacker contacts in case I were to need one of them for whatever reason but he actually did it" Toast looks at me "he really did it" I nod "yeah he did, this is incredible"

Steve and Danno both say "What?" and "What did he do?" at the same time, we spin around looking at them Toast speaks first "Okay, he built a skeleton key" my brother looks at us "and what is that?" I smirk at him "It's basically a worm that bypasses asymmetric encryption on high-grade security networks" I let Toast finish "Also it allows remote access to infrastructure systems"

Danno looks at us "great you want to dumb it down for my friend here?" I smirk at him knowing he really means for both of them. I sit back and let Toast do the explaining "Just look" and he starts typing on the keyboard.

Steve is looking at the screen "wait, that's a rendering of the power grid of the entire island of Oahu and the radar array for Honolulu International Airport." Danny looks at us "What did Roland do?" I shake my head at him "not a clue" "I don't know, but you are talking about places with heavy grade asymmetric encryption, and your boy here hacked them." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer and I am super excited but anyway hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
